


your toes... hand them over

by fishvaping



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Chatting & Messaging, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Summer, Summer Vacation, Textfic, Texting, chatfic, they’re all dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishvaping/pseuds/fishvaping
Summary: in light of the beginning of summer, bambam creates a new group chat (definitely didn’t make it after it was filled with furry porn) and thus, shenanigans ensue.basically, just another generic chatfic.





	1. fellas... it’s summer

**Author's Note:**

> ok!! i’m trying this again!! b4 i start i’ll introduce who’s who just to avoid any confusion (tho i’m sure it’s overall pretty obvious hee hee) as well as a few other things!
> 
> def - jaebeom  
> supermarket - mark  
> fendiman - jackson  
> pepi - jinyoung  
> yungj - youngjae  
> bangbang - bambam  
> yuckyeom - yugyeom 
> 
> they all live in la n they’re all high school students ! hyungline r incoming seniors while maknaeline r incoming juniors!! 
> 
> this is my second attempt at a chatfic, n i wanted to make it so that i cld spend my own summer living vicariously thru got7!! this time tho i am Not going 2 give up and delete it 🤪🤪 anyway i’ll try to update regularly n i hope u guys enjoy!! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so it begins ...

 

_** bangbang  ** has added  ** def ** ,  ** supermarket ** ,  ** yungj ** ,  ** pepi ** ,  ** fendiman ** , and  ** yuckgyeom  ** to  ** toe boyz  😎🦶 ** _

 

** bangbang:  ** fellas  😳 it is  😎 summer  😌👍

**yuckyeom:** WTF  😰😫😖😖😖😟😟😟😟😟 really?????????  😳😳😳😩😩😳😳😵😵😵😵😵😵😵😯😯😯

**bangbang:** shut up yugyeom

**yuckyeom:** k

**supermarket:** what is this bambam 

**bangbang:** a gc stupid

**supermarket:** no shit 

**supermarket:** we already have a gc 

**bangbang:** and it died two weeks ago  😥😥

**pepi:** and whose fault is that 

**bangbang:** urs for leaving everyone on read 

**pepi:** you guys were spamming the chat with .furry porn 

**bangbang:** SKDKDKND

**bangbang:** NO WE BARELYN SENY ANYRHING 

**pepi:** go into that chat RIGHT now and tell me you barely see anything 

**yuckgyeom:** i thought it was funny 

**pepi:** considering you were spamming it too, 

**yuckgyeom:** and what about it  💅

**pepi:** i despise you

**yuckgyeom:** no u don’t  😝

**yungj:** why couldn’t we just keep using that gc, all u had to do was message it?? 

**bangbang:** mark and jinyoung left

**pepi:** i did not want that on my phone 

**supermarket:** i just wanted to leave bc jinyoung left 

**pepi:** thanks bro, solidarity  😌

**supermarket:** 😌🤝

**bangbang:** ok...

**def:** wsit

**def:** what

**def:** what is this

**supermarket:** scroll up

**yuckyeom:** did you just wake up 

**def:** .no comment 

**def:** why couldn’t you add them back

**bangbang:** spring cleaning  😡

**yungj:** spring cleaning doesn’t work that way 

**yuckgyeom:** also it’s summrt

**pepi:** summrt doesn’t exist 

**fendiman:** who’s ready for summrt 2019  😍

**supermarket:** dont want summrt to end... 

**yuckgyeom:** DTIP SHUTNIP

**yungj:** wym mark summrt is just getting started!! 

**bangbang:** summrt > wintrb  😌👍

**def:** thank god its summrt, no one can judge me for waking up at noon  😍

**pepi:** yes we can 

**def:** Bruh. 

**bangbang:** anyway pls don’t die here 

**bangbang:** i’ll cry hard 

**fendiman:** k guys let’s stop talking here 

**pepi:** lets make a new gc without bambam 

**def:** bet 

**bangbang:** WTF  😡😡

**supermarket:** i’ll make it like to be added 

**pepi:** like 

**def:** like

**fendiman:** like 

**yungj:** like 

**yuckgyeom:** like 

**bangbang:** dislike !!! DISLIKJE!!!!!! 

**supermarket:** sry bam... the house has spoken.... 

**supermarket:** see u in september 

**bangbang:** lit rally heartbroken rn, luv. 

**pepi:** wait yugyeom can’t join 

**yuckgyeom:** WHAT 

**yuckgyeom:** WHY JIT

**pepi:** can’t trust u... ur too close w bambam... 

**yuckgyeom:** youngjae is his boyfriend 

**pepi:** right but i like youngjae 

**def:** u like yugyeom too jinyoung 

**fendiman:** lol true doe 

**pepi:** anyway i have to go to work now bye guys 

**bangbang:** i have to go find new friends  😡 goodBYE. 

**yuckgyeom:** i’ll come w u 

**supermarket:** k bye from the yugbam antis crew ttyl <3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> n that’s that 4 da first chapter!! 
> 
> if u’d like to contact me, my twt is jingyeomish!! <3


	2. what’s ur energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> absolute headassery. that is it. that’s the summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is a little late but technically fornme it’s still sunday so it’s not 😎 pnw gang

** toe boyz  😎🦶 **

 

** supermarket:  ** GUYSYD

** pepi:  ** what

**supermarket:** look who i ran into  😎

_**supermarket** has sent an image.  _

**yuckyeom:** eww 

**fendiman:** LOL look how red he is 

**yungj:** i bet you went on purpose 

**supermarket:** so what if i did 

**pepi:** no one ever visits ME at work  😪

**bangbang:** no one visits jb either marks just there to embarrass him stoo ped 

**pepi:** my point still stands 

**yuckyeom:** i’ll come visit u rn jinyoung <3 

**pepi:** i’m not working today 

**yuckyeom:** oh 

**yuckyeom:** tomorrow then

**pepi:** thanks  😌💞

**fendiman:** jinyoung be like omg i hate yugyeom so much GRRR while sucking yugyeoms cock

**pepi:** WHATBRHENFUCK EW 

**yungj:** JACKSON 

**yungj:** why couldn’t you say dick  😡

**fendiman:** 🤷♂️

**fendiman:** i just like cock better ig

**bangbang:** i’m going to need you to read that again, slowly

**fendiman:** KEKDJDND STOP YOU OJWIWBAHY I MEANT 

**fendiman:** and it’s not like i’m lying... 

**def:** jinyoung couldnt hate yugyeom if he tried have u seen how many pictures he has of him 

**yuckyeom:** i’m just the only photogenic person in the group  😎

**supermarket:** no ur not 

**yungj:** no ur not 

**bangbang:** no ur not 

**fendiman:** no ur not 

**def:** no ur not 

**pepi:** ya i just do it because u can’t take a decent photo of urself

**pepi:** it’s like charity work

**yuckyeom:** WTF THATSBOS MENA  😡😡😭

**pepi:** anyway

**bangbang:** wait jb wtf

**def:** wgat

**bangbang:** why are u messaging us

**def:** my manager made me go on my break early because mark was annoying her 

**supermarket:** ur welcome  😎

**def:** mark tuan, you make my ass itch. 

**supermarket:** i make ur pp itch too 

**yuckyeom:** WHATDHDJD

**fendiman:** that is so gross please get a room  😢

**supermarket:** weAkrjrne

**yungj:** what

**pepi:** jb probably took his phone 

**def:** yeah 

**def:** i hate him. 

**bangbang:** no you don’t 

**fendiman:** now go back to flirting k  😌

**def:** shutbup 

**yuckyeom:** ayo kinda need someone to be the benji to my jeyjey  😪💔

**pepi:** the who to your what 

**fendiman:** i think they’re tiktokers

**yungj:** they are 

_**yuckyeom** has sent a link.  _

**yuckyeom:** look at them! they’re so CUTE  🥺

**bangbang:** pretty sure they’re doing it 4 clout 

**yuckyeom:** i dont care if it’s real or fake i want what the have  😡😡

**yungj:** confess to jinyoung then 

**yuckyeom:** YOUNGJSE DHUTBUPENDIDJ I DONTNTLIKE HIMMMMMM

**fendiman:** right... 

**bangbang:** right... 

**yungj:** right... 

**pepi:** right... 

**supermarket:** right....

**yuckyeom:** WTFBR WHY ARE YOU HERE 

**supermarket:** jaebeom let me have my phone back so i could taunt you 

**def:** i did NOT

**def:** my break is over now either buy something or leave  👿

**supermarket:** couldn’t even say that to me in person... 

**supermarket:** anywah brb gotta drive home 

**yungj:** hahahaha 

**bangbang:** LOL wait yug didn’t benji and jeyjey break up or get in a fight or w/e

**yuckyeom:** no fuck u they made up 

**bangbang:** ok. ..

**yuckyeom:** anyway what’s ur energy 

_**yuckyeom** has sent an image.  _

**yuckyeom:** mines top  😎

**pepi:** you are not a top

**yuckyeom:** you’d like to know 

**pepi:** so what

**supermarket:** what the fuck is happening 

**yuckyeom:** nothing 

**pepi:** nothing. 

**supermarket:** yeah so anyway... 

**supermarket:** i’m top  🥰

**yungj:** me too!

**bangbang:** . 

**bangbang:** bottom  😐

**fendiman:** don’t act disappointed everyone here knows ur a fucking twink

**bangbang:** SBUTUPSNDIDJ

**fendiman:** i don’t think mine is cery accurate 

**yuckyeom:** silence bottom 

**pepi:** i’m top energy too  🤗

**bangbang:** wrong you’re a virgo-libra cusp so you’re switch energy 

**pepi:** silence bottom 

**bangbang:** whatbthe FUCK 

**fendiman:** no look jb has bottom energy too this is not accurate 

**supermarket:** ya it is jackson get over it 

**supermarket:** no way jb cld top me  😎

**pepi:** no offense bro but yes he could you’re a fucking twink too

**supermarket:** i am NOT 

**fendiman:** also no one said anything ab you and jaebeom 

**supermarket:** well i did 

**supermarket:** not like i don’t know he likes me it’s almost as obvious as jinyoungs crush on [REDACTED]

**pepi:** y r u redacting it then  😡

**supermarket:** because i don’t wanna expose you bro i love u bro 

**pepi:** omg bro  🥺🥺 that’s so sweet bro i love u too bro... <3 

**fendiman:** they’re back on their bro shit guys 

**yungj:** aight... imma head out 

**bangbang:** ew  🤢🤮🤢🤮🤢🤮 mme too 

**yuckyeom:** no wait who’s redacted 

**fendiman:** Bruh. 

**pepi:** gotta go see u guyz  😸 luh yuh bro 

**supermarket** :  me too  😳 luh yuh more bro bye everyone  😛

**yuckyeom:** WTF  🤬🤬🤬

**yuckyeom:** bye then . whores  😠

**fendiman:** WHOA 

**fendiman:** watch your profanity you’re six 

**fendiman:** n e way see u  🤩🤩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jinyoung n marks broship is 100% based off of da bromance me n My bro have bee tea dubs luv u bro 🥺💞
> 
> ok ya no offense but i wld die 2 have a relationship like benji and jeyjeys it is. so Sweet and Good . also the image yugyeom sent is a ss if a tiktok saying what ur energy is based off of ur zodiac sign 🤗
> 
> ok ya that’s all i will try n update soon!! 4 now doe i marinate 😎 n e way that’s that on that! if u wld like 2 contact me my twt is peepeejy 🤠 hope u enjoyed!! <3


	3. and i’m kanye west!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don’t know how else to describe this other than Absolute Headassery .

**_bangbang_ ** _ has renamed the chat damn son.  _

**_yuckyeom_ ** _ has renamed the chat these bitches want some. _

**def:** who wants some 

**fendiman:** jinyoung 

**pepi:** no 

**_yungj_ ** _ has renamed the chat hey freddy can i um. _

**_yuckyeom_ ** _ has renamed the chat no bitch you fuckin dumb.  _

**_supermarket_ ** _ has renamed the chat shut the fuck up RIGHT now..  _

**bangbang:** no need to be so aggressive... youngjae is crying now 

**yungj:** wtf

**yungj:** no i’m not ?

**bangbang:** shut up yes u r 

**yungj:** :| 

**fendiman:** jb: hey 😏 wanna to.... intercourse? 😳😳😳

**yugyeom:** umm no thx...

**jb:** i’m dumb she’s a lesbian! 😂

**supermarket:** WHATSHDJ

**def:** why would i say that to yugyeom 

**yuckyeom:** i am NOT a lesbian

**pepi:** you look like one

**def:** so jinyoung is into lesbians 🤔

**pepi:** no. 

**fendiman:** yes. 

**pepi:** shutbup jackson you have genital warts 

**fendiman:** WHAT

**pepi:** i said what i said 💅

**bangbang:** JINYOUNGSNFI

**fendiman:** THATS SO MENA I DO NOT 

**yungj:** r u sure 

**fendiman:** YES 😡

**supermarket:** i saw them doe 

**fendiman:** WHEN 

**supermarket:** last night rmbr 😏

**def:** . 

**fendiman:** no you stupid twink 

**supermarket:** IMMJOY A TWINK 

**def:** so i get off stage right and drop the mic walk up to the hot chicks and i’m all like “sup ladies, my names lim jb in the leader in got7 baby” they’re all like “oh my god it’s him” “becky oh my fuckin god it’s lim jaebeom” “i swear to fuckin god dude you fuckin rock” “please jaebeom please let me suck your cock” and by now the rest of the fellas get jealous especially now when i drop the best and do be acapellas all the chicks start yellin all the hot babes throw their bras and their shirt and their parties on stage so like every single night they pick a fight with me but when we fight it’s kinda like sibling rivalry cuz they’re back on stage the next night with me dude i just think you’re tryna steal the light from me yesterday mark tried to pull a knife on me cause i told him jessica albas my wife to be this rock star shit it’s the life for me

**supermarket:** who the fuck is jessica alba

**fendiman:** what the fuck is got7

**def:** our band 

**yungj:** why is our band called got7 

**def:** bc weve got seven of us 😐

**bangbang:** is that my band by d12

**pepi:** jaebeom... 

**yuckyeom:** WAIT

**yuckyeom:** WHY WLD WE BE JEALOUS OF KWMEN FAWNINGOVER U 

**yuckyeom:** women would never fawn over you 

**def:** yes they would jinyoung used to 

**pepi:** WHATBTHE FUCK

**pepi:** i am not a woman 

**def:** look like one sometimes 😒

**supermarket:** rt

**fendiman:** rt 

**yuckyeom:** rt

**yungj:** rt

**bangbang:** rt

**pepi:** 😒 i hate you guys wtf

**supermarket:** bro it’s not a bad thing...

**bangbang:** ya yugyeoms a lesbian so it’s ok 

**yuckyeom:** BAMGAM DTOP IT NOWNWJDDJ

**bangbang:** nah 

**fendiman:** now who has genital warts 

**bangbang:** u and mark apparently 

**fendiman:** Bruh. 

**yungj:** OSKDKD GUYS

**pepi:** what 

**yungj:** bambam and i r having lunch and we saw kanye west 

**supermarket:** ur joking 

**yungj:** NO KM BEING DEADASS 

**yuckyeom:** do you guys went... and hung out WITHOUT ME... and then met... KANYE WEST. 

**yungj:** were on a date idiot 

**def:** pics or it didn’t happen 

**_yungj_ ** _ has sent an image.  _

**fendiman:** that’s kevin hart 

**yungj:** IT IS NOT 

**bangbang:** yes it is 

**yungj:** UOU SAID IT WAS KANYE

**bangbang:** no you said who’s that and i said kanye west in the earth music video 

**yungj:** YOU

**pepi:** youngjae do you even know what kanye west looks like 

**def:** apparently not 

**supermarket:** well he does sound a lot like kanye in that music video 

**pepi:** no .. he doesn’t.... 

**supermarket:** come on bro i’m trying to help out youngjae 

**pepi:** oh okay my bad... 

**fendiman:** lol

**fendiman:** and i’m 😦 kanye west! 😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok!! kinda took a while to update this bad boy but i got hit w a BIG depresso espresso and had no motivation and then i didn’t know what to write .. BUT i am back and ready to attempt to add some sort of plot......... in the next chapter... but probably not.... anyway i hope u enjoyed i’ll try 2 update sooner ok <3


	4. yugyeom has a cute butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yugyeom has a Very Cute Butt and that’s on jah ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, this entire chapter is inspired by the he video of yugyeom wiggling his butt. NO, i am not ashamed.

**shut the fuck up RIGHT now.**

 

**fendiman:** this gc name kinda sucks 

**bangbang:** lol fr... mark was having a hoes mad moment 🤨

**yuckyeom:** hoes mad. 

**yungj:** hoes mad. 

**supermarket:** shut up omg u guys were being annoying 

**def:** rt... 

**bangbang:** 😑

**_bangbang_ ** _ has renamed the chat  _ **_hoes mad_ ** _. _

**supermarket:** KSSUD SHUTBUP

**bangbang:** no. 

**supermarket:** 😐

**_pepi_ ** _ has sent an image.  _

**def:** is that yugyeom

**fendiman:** yugyeoms ... ass... 

**pepi:** he has a cute butt 

**bangbang:** WHATSJDJD

**yungj:** ew jinyoung 🤮🤮

**pepi:** what 😒

**pepi:** he DOES 

**supermarket:** omg bro did u guys finally start dating 🤗🤗

**pepi:** no shut the fick ip 

**bangbang:** what r u guys even doing 

**def:** fucking 

**pepi:** ?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**pepi:** NO WTF JAAEOKNHE

**pepi:** SHUTBIP

**pepi:** he was lonely and wanted 2 hang out 

**yungj:** only w u 👿👿👿

**pepi:** ya bc u and bambam went out without him and met a famous person

**yungj:** WE WERE KN A DATE

**yungj:** wait nvm so that means .. 🤔🤔

**pepi:** no. 

**def:** he just wishes it was a date 😢 

**pepi:** i do NOT SHUT JP

**def:** 🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂

**yuckyeom:** jinyoung ur butt is cuter ☺️ 

**pepi:** that doesn’t mean urs can’t be cute 

**fendiman:** what about mine 

**pepi:** yea urs too 

**fendiman:** thx 😌😌😌😌

**supermarket:** whatbthe fuck 

**supermarket:** why ? is this a conversation??

**pepi:** bexause yugyeom has a cute butt 

**def:** pleasenstop

**def:** get off ur phone and talk to ur boyfriend in person 😐

**pepi:** ok

**pepi:** bBUR HES NKT MY BOYFRIEND 

**bangbang:** yet 🤪

**pepi:** no 

**pepi:** goodbye. 

**fendiman:** yo these motherfuckers weird asf 😒😒😒

**supermarket:** no cap 

**yungj:** WAIT A MINUTE 

**yungj:** yugyeom doesn’t even have an ass! 

**def:** WKSKEJD

**supermarket:** you don’t either jaebeom quit laughing 

**def:** 😐

**supermarket:** better ☺️

**fendiman:** ight who finna storm area 51 wit me doe 

**bangbang:** i nominate mark as the distraction 

**bangbang:** all in favor say i 

**fendiman:** i

**yungj:** i

**def:** i 

**supermarket:** the penis head has 4000 nerve endings and u guys r getting on every single one of them

**def:** shrimp dick, that’s gay 

**supermarket:** ud like to see my shrimp dick gaylord 

**def:** NO. I WOULD NOT. 

**bangbang:** what the fuck 

**fendiman:** why do you know that 

**supermarket:** sex ed stupid 

**yungj:** we literally never learned thag but ok 

**pepi:** is it too late to say i 

**supermarket:** WTF BRO 

**pepi:** sry bro... every man for himself 😞

**def:** i thiught u were hanging out w ur boyfriend 

**pepi:** he went 2 the bathroom ten minutes ago and then yelled something about a dratjni being in the shower 

**bangbang:** WHATEBDJ

**yuckyeom:** bruh jinyounhs house is basically a pokestop without the lokestop 

**def:** u still play pokémon go?? 

**supermarket:** u don’t 🤨

**pepi:** nerds lol

**fendiman:** i thihght that app went out of business 

**yungj:** i don’t think apps can go out of business 

**fendiman:** flappy bird 😶

**bangbang:** FLAPPT BHORD

**bangbang:** I WAS .. SO GOOD ....... 

**supermarket:** too bad it made ppl go crazy 😐

**fendiman** : i’m people 

**_yuckyeom_ ** _ has sent an image _ . 

**supermarket:** jinyoung: nerds lol 

jinyoung: fuckifn plays pokémon go ten seconds later 

**yuckyeom:** bcuz i asked him ☺️

**bangbang** : gay 

**yuckyeom:** like u 

**yuckyeom:** k we’re gonna look for pokemon now byeeeeeee 

**def:** i cant believe jinyoung downloaded pokemon go for yugyeom but when i, his BEST FRIEND, asked him to send me a picture of himself holding a fork so i could send it to some guy and get 300 dollars he said “no” and “delete that fucking account why would you use my pictures” as if he doesn’t know what catfishing is 

**supermarket:** bruh what 

**def:** what 

**fendiman:** i cant believe jinyoung downloaded pokemon go for yugyeom but when i, his BEST FRIEND, asked him to send me feet pics he called me “weird” and said “i’m not sending you pictures of my feet, jackson, go drink your fucking death shake” 

**bangbang:** WHATSV

**supermarket:** why did u need pics of his feet 

**fendiman:** [EXPUNGED] 

**fendiman:** gtg

**def:** WTFHSJS

**yungj:** shut up jaebeom u literally catfished someone w jinyoungs pictures 

**def:** so 

**yungj:** HES SIXTEEN?!??? 

**def:** I DID T GIVE OUT HIS NUDES 

**yungj:** do you 

**yungj:** have his nudes 

**def:** gtg

**bangbang:** BUTCH WHAT

**supermarket:** wtf i want jinyoungs nudes 

**yungj:** that’s literally illegal 

**yungj:** THATS CHILD **** 

**def:** ANDJD I WAS JOKIFN 

**def:** bruh jinyoung barely takes off his shirt at swimming pools u rly think he’d take nudes 

**fendiman:** peer pressure 

**def:** shut the fuck up toe boy 

**fendiman:** ight 😒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ya i think nxt chap i’m gunna try n rly get the ball rollin?!? i also want 2 start adding some written parts so we’ll see how that goes lol 
> 
> anyway i hope u enjoyed ! i’ll try n update asap 💕💕💕💕

**Author's Note:**

> pls feel free 2 follow my twt @peepeejy!! 😌 i wild luv 2 make sum new palz


End file.
